United Nations Space Command Priority Transmission 09872H-98
The UNSC Priority Transmission 09872H-98 was a message sent from Ysionris Jeromi to Catherine Halsey March 9, 2525. It featured an extremely complex encryption scheme, with an Encryption Code of red. The Public Key was File/excised access Omega/. The subject was titled "Mitigating factors and relative biological risks associated with queried experimental medical procedures." It was classified as Restricted by the BGX Directive. The message itself warned of the danger possible in the "hypothetical" physical augmentation process. After Catherine Halsey finished the message, all traces of it were erased.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 58 (Physical), 76 (Digital) Contents United Nations Space Command Priority Transmission 09872H-98 Encryption Code: Red Public Key: file/excise access Omega From: Admiral Ysionris Jeromi, Chief Medical Officer, UNSC Research Station Hopeful To: Dr. Catherine Halsey M.D., Ph.D., special civilian consultant (civilian Identification Number: 10141-026-SRB4695) Subject: Mitigating factors and relative biological risks associated with queried experimental medical procedures. Classification: RESTRICTED (BGX Directive) /start file/ Catherine, I am afraid that further analysis has yielded no viable alternatives to mitigate the risks in your proposed "hypothetical" experimentation. I have, however, attached the synopsis of my team's findings as well as all relevant case studies. Perhaps you will find them useful. I hope it is a hypothetical study... the use of Binobo chimpanzees in your proposal is troublesome. These animals are expensive and rare since they are no longer bred in captivity. I would hate to see such valuable specimens wasted in some Section Three project. Best, y-j. Synopsis of chemical/biological risks WARNING: the following procedures are classified level-3 experimental. Primate test subjects must be cleared through UNSC Quartermaster General Office code: OBF34. Follow gamma code biohazard disposal protocol. 1. Carbide ceramic ossification: advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommend coverage not to exceed 3 percent of total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Specific risk for pre- and near- postpubescent adolescents: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreparable bone pulverization. See attached case studies. 2. Muscular enhancement injections: protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. 3. Catalytic thyroid implant: platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Suppressed sexual drive. 4. Occipital capillary reversal: submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. Permanent blindness. See attached autopsy reports. 5. Superconducting fibrication of neural dendrites: alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subjects reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson's disease and Fletcher's syndrome. /end file/ Press ENTER to open linked attachments. Summary 1. The ossification would result in greatly increase bone strength. However, adding too much of the chemical would inhibit the blood cell production in the bone marrow. Rapidly growing bones would be inhibited by the inflexible chemical, destroying the bones. This was the fate of Kirk-018 and René-081. 2. The injections would act as super-steroids for the muscles, effectively enhancing strength. It also increase the rate at which the subjects would be able to rid themselves of built-up lactic acid, decrease time needed to rest after strenuous activity. Can make heart muscles grow to such as size that it can't fit inside the now inflexible rib cage. 3. The implant would effectively give the results of the rapid growth of a teen going through puberty. Can interfere with the lymph system that goes through the thyroid, resulting in a massive swelling of the limbs. This was the fate of Soren-066. 4. Increased blood flow to both the cones and rods allows for more detailed sight and the ability to see in near pitch darkness. The eyes can refuse the implant, resulting in permanent blindness. 5. Effectively lubricating the nerves, allowing for faster message relay. Nerves can become scrambled. This was the fate of Fhajad-084. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' Sources Category:UNSC Files